Cole LaRuze
(Midfielder) |number = 8 |element = Fire |team = Big Waves (captain) |seiyuu = Iwasaki Ryou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 006 (Galaxy)}} Cole LaRuze (コール・ラルーゼ, Kōru Rarūze) is the captain and a midfielder for Big Waves. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"The captain who leads Big Waves. His skills in surfing are acknowledged even by pros."'' Appearance Cole has pale skin, green eyes and is tall in height. He has long blond hair that's rests just above his shoulders, with his bands covering his forehead. Plot Cole appeared in the sixth episode, along with the rest of Big Waves. Cole scored two goals for Big Waves in the match against Inazuma Japan, with his hissatsu Megalodon. However, his third attempt of Megalodon was stopped by Ibuki's new hissatsu, Wild Dunk. The episode ended with the score of 2-1 to Big Waves. In episode 7, he and the rest of his team continued to play against Inazuma Japan. Big Waves wasn't letting them past their defense with their hissatsu tactics Suck Out, so Inazuma Japan never got a chance to shoot. Nozaki Sakura nearly got out of it with Shindou using his Kami no Takuto, but it failed. However, Sakura told Shindou to use Kami no Takuto FI whilst she was in Suck Out, and she succeeded to get out, which led to Manabe Jinichirou scoring the third and final goal for Inazuma Japan, in which they lost 3-2 . Matatagi Hayato had scored with his new hissatsu Parkour Attack, and Manabe Jinichirou had scored with a shoot which he miss kicked. When the whistle blew and the match was over, Cole was upset about loosing, but strangely, veins started popping out of his arms as if he had taken something before the match. This could also relate to the green slime that appeared with Fire Dragon's team. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Cole, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koala Diver Man Doll (コアラダイバーマンの人形, randomly dropped from Ultra Animals (ウルトラアニマルズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Acrobatic Dolphin (曲芸イルカの写真, taken at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': New Surfboard (新作サーフボードの写真, taken at the equipment mart at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Record': Odaiba Route S-ranker (お台場ルートのSランカー, S-rank Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 116 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Cole tackling Tenma HQ.png|Cole tackling Tenma. Cole's arms vainy EP7.png|Cole's arms showing his veins popping out. IG-14-059.PNG|IG-14-059. IG-15-053.PNG|IG-15-053. Trivia *Like Napa Ladam, he was the only member of his team to show signs of paranormal-related things, as his veins started popping out from his arms after his team's defeat. *Like the rest of his team, his name is a pun on a sea-related term; his name refers to coral. Navigation de:Cole LaRuze es:Cole LaRuze fr:Cole LaRuze vi:Cole LaRuze Category:Galaxy characters Category:Captains Category:Aliens